Breaking Bonds, Forming Bonds
by nlcaelum
Summary: Noctis WAS supposed to be hitched to Stella.  But some things happen.  And maybe happiness can be found in the most unlikely places.  Noctis x OC - or is it? Read to find out!    Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights belong to respective owners.
1. Excelsior: the introduction

**Breaking Bonds, Forming Bonds**

**By nlcaelum**

_Author's Dedications:_

This fic goes out to all my readers who have the tendency to repost snippets of my fics everywhere and everywhere. Especially fB. Also, the title of the fic goes out to my Oriental Magic, ahem, I mean, Chemistry _teacher in Y3._

_Different real-life __references go out to my Y2 History and Y3 Project teachers, and Y1-4 Language Arts teachers, as various as they are. Always inspiring._

~Introduction~  
~_Excelsior_~

"It's been 72 hours, sire. Where is the lady of Tenebrae engaged to thee, my lord?"

Noctis heard his Chief of Staff's clear, crisp, New English accented-speech through the intercom. With all the missing R's. Quite the opposite of the Japanese people he was speaking to this very morning, who had flown to Caelum from Los Angeles early in the morning to discuss the possibility of replacing Penn and Grand Central's station management systems with the newest JR MARS or something like that. Oh, whatever, he thought.

_Caelum and Tenebrae were __created in the aftermath of the end of the Cold War, where North America was split into 4 quadrants, with their own rulers and political systems. The Northwest up to California became a social democracy, a warmer Sweden if you would. _

_The South and inner areas became the Republic of America, and a Republic it was in every sense of the world, and highly conservative. _

_The Blue Atlantic states would split into Caelum and Tenebrae, along the very coasts of the Hudson. This meant that Tenebrae, loyal to France, was way larger than Caelum, with only New England and New York, and as Scotch as it got._

_After __the Cold War, the two states finally recreated the United States, together with the two others – but losing Alaska in the process. Still, the Caelum and Fleuret families were allowed to retain vestiges of their powers – in the form of the governorships of New York and New Jersey respectively. _

_And Noctis Lucis Caelum and Stella Nox Fleuret would be arranged to marry next spring. _

_In this hot, hot summer however, things weren't going as well as they should have been. Not that Stella and Noctis could not get along – on the contrary, they had known each other since way before._

_Rather, it was the rebuilding efforts that were the problem: different people with different ideas in the State Assemblies squabbling in one of the buildings left standing: The New York Times building. The paper itself had since moved into one of Rockefeller's remaining buildings that were vacated just before the war by the Japanese – totally taking over the tower._

_And if one thing positive came out of it, it was that of the 5 boroughs of New York, only Manhattan was hit, along with Newark. Which also meant that the New York Subway was, for once, finally untangled, and for the first time in more than a century, actually a comfortable __ride, with a European-style system that was the envy of other cities in America. And the PATH was replaced with… another subway line. But it went thru Penn and Grand Central for once._

"…Bill S. 13891, an act to approve and support the marriage of Noctis Lucis Caelum and Stella Nox Fleuret."

The bill was one of the few that did not emerge from committee, but was in any case expected to pass. Like the 911 Responders Bill 9 years ago. Of course, that was shockingly defeated by the GOPs. NY-9 was remembered for that bill. He would be remembered for this too. By revealing the biggest scandal in post Cold War history.

"People, I have the unenviable job of revealing something about Lady Fleuret, and what she was seen doing in Rockaway Beach. Last night, it was seen by NYPD that Lady Fleuret and an unidentified girl were seen committing acts of gross indecency under the influence of illegal substances, including acts of intercourse."

NY-3 responded, in agreement. "NYPD has ID'd the other lady as a resident of Long Beach, Nassau. She has revealed that she is a homosexual, and has been involved in a hidden relationship with Lady Fleuret." He rambled on, saying how unwise it was to repeal the illegality of homosexuality in New York State, and called on other governors not to make the same mistake – lest their marriages be destroyed by it, and the yada yada.

In this joint hearing, convened by the president to "celebrate the happy wedding", it seemed as though no-one really bothered, staring at their iPhone 4SSes and Androids. In truth, they were twittering away.

In the distance, a mockingbird tweeted.

"Did you hear that bird tweeting? It's time to wake up, Stell!" The pink-haired girl was shaking the blonde.

A/N: Ok people, you've got the intro, what my setting is like, and I'm glad that I got this out of the way.

Excelsior is the state motto of New York.

There are A LOT OF JAPANESE IN LA. So I just made they fly from there instead of Tokyo.

JR MARS is an actual system used by Japan Rail. Only that it's more for ticketing. ^^

S 3891 is the (failed) 911 Responders Bill's number. I got lazy.

NY-9 and NY-3 bickered during above mentioned bill's debate – but I'm assuming different Congress members in the same place. From the same parties.

Mockingbird? Remember Literature classes? Or Language Arts?

Pink-haired girl: Who will it be?

Oh and I do intend to get Noct hitched sooner or later.


	2. Hope: chapter 2

**Breaking Bonds, Forming Bonds**

**By nlcaelum**

_More dedications, for this chapter._

_To the Class Chairman from the class next door in Y3 and Y4, for somehow having a character stylized after you._

_Expect more as time goes by._

~Chapter 1~  
~_ Hope_~

"Mr Governor, sir, the representatives of NY-3 and NY-9 are here to meet you."

"Mr Governor, I think you know what happened, right?"

"Yes I have."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Still, this is better than Charlie Rangel's scandal, right?"

"Close."

"Exactly."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Well, it seems that we have to do something."

Outside, all about Manhattan, two groups were on the streets. It was gay pride day, and this year – the monarchists were out in force.

"In support of the monarchy of Caelum! We call on Stella to repent!" they chanted while marching down 6th Av. And the Gay Pride march was on 5th, chanting "Stella, you go girl!" amongst other slogans.

Noctis was flipping through papers, when he suddenly passed out.

Meanwhile, the state governor of Massachusetts, Aisa Brea, was drafting a letter.

Asa Brea was like her cousin, Aya, had short cropped hair, and similar personalities – strong, independent, and fiercely protective of her staff. But what was different was hair color. She was auburn to Aya's citrinish-blonde. And she was not Japanese at all, she was the descendant of Puritans. She was half-Irish (like Aya), and the other half was Welsh.

Her protectionist stance was about to be tested.

On the other hand, the state governor of Rhode Island, Hope Estheim, was lolling about on a beach. His excuse? "If the 44th president of the US could go on domestic trips every other week, so can I!" However, being the ONLY Green Party governor of the whole country, he SHOULD have been working WAY more. However, seeing as it was a legislative holiday, it wasn't so obvious.

Hope was in any case, fed up. A clerk used Calibri instead of Frutiger by mistake, and the new road signs were in Arial instead of Helvetica, said to be a "greener font". Of course, his deputy thought he was bonkers. And she was female.

Of course, she was formerly from the military. And she was not the kind to do office work. But neither was Hope. He preferred to "show off the environment" by being out and about, and preaching why we should save the world, how the Christians were waging war against each other and destroying the Earth, and how design is of utmost importance, and how Apple is more green than Microsoft.

And the lieutenant-governor always kept her mouth shut. She was an independent.  
But today, she had breaking news for Hope to work on. And it wasn't in his typical job.

Her sister was a lesbian, and was registered as a resident in Rhode Island. New England, which still had not ratified the 28th Amendment, (new) Equal Rights Amendment, updated to include LGBTs. The Amendment still passed – simply because ¾ of all states ratified it, since what used to be Canada was further divided into 50 states, giving the new US 100 states. Unfair, but it passed. The tyranny of the majority, some say.

Hope picked up the cellphone next to him.

"Hello? You say… SERAH'S A LESBIAN!"

"Yes, it's true. And the Allentown Peace Accords are in jeopardy!"

"Well, issue a strong statement condemning LGBTism."

"Not cool, dude."

"Still, hot amongst New Englanders."

"Not in the 90 other states."

"Still. All politics is local."

"Well then, you just trumped me, li'l boy. But watch out tonight."

"I just love you. In bed."

"Now tell me, why is a married couple taking both the governorship and deputy gov.?"

"You tell me. We got hitched IN OFFICE."

"LOL."

_The Allentown Accords was signed in a mansion of the Fleurets, in Allentown, Pennsylvania, as it was the most beautiful of them all, even if the area around it was not anything like the inside. What mattered was the image, at least for the Fleurets. Noctis was really there for Stella, not the accord itself. The accords stipulated that both sides would only keep the lands they had antebellum, and that North America would form one United States. And Noct would marry Stell, for the union._

As Noct woke up, back in his office, he realised that his papers were gone. They had been placed in a folder and on a sofa in the room. The in-house doctor was sitting RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM and was smiling at him.

"Hey, you've been down with exhaustion. In this office for 8 years, 4 in Albany, 4 here. Way better than some nth time Vice-presidential hopeful of the Tea Party who served ½ term in Alaska. By now, you should have been gunning for Senate. Like that Florida former governor been in politics for about 9 years before gunning for Senate– and now junior senator for Florida!"

"He began in 1988."

"He started MAJOR office in 2001."

"Still. You're popular with the wholde of New York except Wall St. and the hard gays."

"I don't want to go to DC."

"They slack and stone."

"Don't slander. US isn't the libel capital of the world for nothing."

"Anyways, you need a break. When was your last… Xmas? You even worked through Holy Week this year on rebuilding…"

"I'm not Hope, the environmentalist, who holidays every other week. Or the 44th President. The Republicans just took control of the State Assembly! They're thwarting rebuilding efforts! I mean! That Squall Leonheart It's like being the 42nd President!"

"Your FIRST address to the state was to introduce alcohol, tobacco and pot taxes, and double Wall Street's tax rate to pay off the state budget deficit and to rebuild the economy! It's complete Clinton!"

"Oh well…"

"Just go take a break. Go somewhere. Martha's Vineyard. Florida. California. Alaska. Hawaii."

"Get me on the flight to Arkansas."

"Why?"

"To experience _A Slice of the Good Life. _And about the lieutenant-governorship, REGNAT POPULUS!"

"What?"

"Get the Sec of State to hold an election!"

Author's Notes….  
You realize, I prefer writing short chapters, because it's easier to read and write when working, right…?

Also, remember to review!

Footnotes.

"Hope" is Rhode Island's state motto. BTW Rhode Island is in New England, FYI.

How many times has Obama gone on holidays thus far? One too many I think. Even CLINTON didn't go on that many!

Clinton was the best president of the US, IMO. I'm a centrist at heart.

_A Slice of the Good Life _is the motto of Hope, Arkansas.

_Regnat Populus _is the state of Arkansas' motto.


	3. Friendship: chapter 3

_**Breaking Bonds, Forming Bonds**_

_**By nlcaelum**_

_Dedications, as usual._

_To my Geography class in Y4. For the good times. And verbal-sparring with the teacher._

_~Chapter 3~  
__~Friendship_

"Oh, It's morning, huh?"

"Yeah. And we have quite a bit to do."

Stella embraced Serah in a deep, tight hug.

"So this is Martha's Vineyard." Stella mused.

Serah gave a curt _yep_. "A presidential favourite – Democratic party at least."

"Where's the vineyards?"

"Further up. This is the beach. Lucy Vincent Beach. Do you want to go there?"

"What's so special about the place?"

"Well, it's a… nudist beach."

"Ah. Just what I needed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"That was an experience!"

"Sure was. Really, however, I wonder what you were up to, fondling me in the most unexpected of places."

"Enjoying myself. You know, being governor of New Jersey can be damn tiring, especially when Comedy Central decided to plant guidos in your shoreline for the umpteenth time. And you thought American Idol was boring and tiring at once." Stella was moping. "Still, I enjoyed your touch. You're dirty, aren't you? I almost leaked! I mean! OMG! I was totally in ecstasy while at it… really. Thanks Serah."

"Sure thing. You're not bad either. Did you work on a farm once? I almost produced milk! You really are something. I wonder what they teach you in royal school! Ummm…" Serah was smoking a joint she snuck in from California. She was getting a little out of it, when Stella snapped her fingers to return her to reality. "So what's next?

"Well, this is what. I'll have to get you back to New York if you want to extend my contract. I'm supposed to be with you for only 3 days, but I can always arrange to freelance for you this time around, and you'll only have to pay at the end. Oh, and you'll have to pack everything you didn't bring with you – if you left anything in NYC."

"I travel light, but with a heavy wallet."

"Smart and rich. So nothing to pack up in NYC?"

"Actually, I already checked out."

"Good. Well, we'll have to catch the flight to LaGuardia before deciding our next place."

"And we can't leave LaGuardia's grounds unless on plane."

"Why's that?"

"I'm running."

"From?"

"Can't say."

"Sure thing then."

"So, where to? Dallas, Chicago, Washington, Minneapolis, where?"

"Well, LaGuardia isn't very big… Oh, you were asking? How about Texas?"

"Yeah. But. Dallas or Houston?"

"I'm feeling spacey. Houston."

"Houston, we've got a BIG problem. The Princess is out to shake you up!" Serah giggled.

"Okay, go get the tickets!"

"Which way to the Memorial Park?" Stella inquired.

"Ok, so you want to get there. Hm." Serah mumbled to herself.

"After that, we're going to the Space Center!"

"Woohoo…..!"

Lying down on the grass, with nothing to do. Serah and Stella were just looking at each other, smiling at each other, with the increasingly-going-cold airlne food they stowed into their carry-on baggage (Lunch at 11am! Stella and Serah were used to late lunches) finally eaten and bottles of soda and champagne from the duty-free (guess who paid). They'd downed a bottle of the half-dozen (champagne) between them, and they were already lokking a little silly. But as they say, girls will always be girls. Stella was reaching out to grab another bottle of champagne…

"Wait, I didn't know glass was soft now. Or is this the cork?"

Serah was letting out a little yelp as she felt her assets being groped.

"Oh, wait. It's you Serah. Come closer." Stella moaned huskily.

Serah opened a bottle of aerated water and splashed it on Stella in jest.

"Hey!"

"Stell!"

"Oh, whoops, sorry."

"We can do this tonight!"

"If you want…"

"You're on!"

"Dream on!" The two girls broke out into peals of laughter.

The Space Center turned out to be a non-event. It was a weekday, and unfortunately understaffed, so Stella and Serah were on their own for the most part. Or maybe it was because they were just out of their drunken stupor and were having minor hangovers.

Serah finally announced "back to the airport" when Stella shrieked.

"NOT THE PLANE AGAIN IF I CAN AVOID IT!"

"Then what?"

"Let's take the train. At least the food doesn't taste like school supplies."

"Ok – so the Sunset Limited. We need to be there at 9.15pm."

"We'll have dinner first thing we get on."

"Good idea. It's on you."

"Ok. Chef's Evening Marketplace, Marketplace Seafood Selection or New York Strip Steak?"

"Everything."

"All right man, and the dessert specialties with Bailey's Irish Cream and Kahlua."

"Sounds good."

Meanwhile, in Allentown, PA, a meeting was brewing…

A/N: Here we go again. Another cliffhanger.

Well, FYI, Friendship is the state motto of Texas.

Please remember to read and review!


	4. Virtue, Liberty: chapter 4

_**Breaking Bonds, Forming Bonds**_

_**By nlcaelum**_

- ~~~ -  
_Again, time for… … DEDICATIONS!  
To Lammybug: for my first review! Thanks! I'll get a cookie somehow…  
_-  
_And, while at it, here's my chapterly political rant!_  
_-_  
_To all independents in parliaments all around the world: Power to you! Yowza!  
[Context: Australia]_

- ~~~ -

~Chapter 4~

~_ Virtue and Liberty~_

So, a bunch of state governors were assembled in Allentown, Pennsylvania. And it was really, to be honest…

"This is honestly, really, so frickin' boring – it's almost a ghost town!" Clare Farron, the pink-haired lieutenant-governor of Rhode Island, was totally miffed at the whole thing. An emergence meeting of all the governors of the 50 states – actually merely the lower 48, because Hawaii's was in Japan, and Alaska refused to send their governor because the Tea Party was in opposition to everyone in the lower 48, or something.

And, to make thing worse, the flight into Pennsylvania was anything but smooth. From Rhode Island to LaGuardia to Pennsylvania, in cattle class, was a nerve-fraying experience – and WITHOUT ALCOHOL! And best of all, Hope was on Amtrak – and…

"Hey there!"

That's right, Hope was EARLIER than her – not good! Lieutenant-governors were never LATER than their Governors, which was in itself, a massive no-no.

"In Allentown, PA now. What's the emergency? Will find out. Doesn't seem as bad as myself. And where's Stell?"

At 110 characters, Noct tweeted a rare one. A tweet, that is.

"Well, well, well." The state governor of Massachusetts , after a long road trip, was finally in Allentown. It was after all, a long, long trip. Thank God for the federal highway system.

And then, a blonde comes in.

Aya Brea cleared her throat, the chair of the National State Governors' Association, and the Governor of the state of Maryland – initially she was there to lecture at Annapolis, but one thing became another, and she ended up in the governor's anyway. Still, not the point.

"We convene this meeting to discuss the matter of… the governor of New Jersey."

"Who? Snooki?" Hope was being honestly, dumb.

"No!" Aya was disgusted. "Guidos s…uck!"

"Um. Ashe? Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca?" Tidus, the governor of Florida inquired. Obviously the distance between Florida and the Northeast was really, really far.

"Hell no. Not the lesbo from Hawaii who's in Japan!" Clare Farron retorted.

"Stella Nox Fleuret." Aya announced.

"OH SHI—" Asa's knee-jerk response was heard all around the chamber – before the NY Governor placed his palm over her mouth.

"Oops, sorry."

The lieutenant-governor of New Jersey, attending in lieu of Stella, Cloud Strife, sighed.

So the final resolution looked like this.

"We, the governors (and representatives) of the 50 48 states of the States except Hawaii and Alaska and the 10 provinces of Canada, are in the knowledge of the fact that the governor of New Jersey, has gone missing, and is probably a lesbian with Serah Farron, the sister of the lieutenant-governor of Rhode Island, Clare Farron.

Thus, with what was supposed to be the marriage of Noctis Lucis Caelum, the governor of New York State, and the aforementioned governor of the State of New Jersey, will be called off, and for Caelum to look for a new fiancé."

The resolution was signed by everybody, pretty much reluctantly by most, and some.

And more interestingly, the governors of Maryland and Massachusetts were both pretty much splayed on two facing couches.

"Man, isn't that Noct one poor thing." Asa mumbled to nobody in particular.

In response, Aya retorted. "It's not about that, it's the whole thing about gay marriage that's messed up. Singapore got it right: stick it somewhere in the Penal Code, so that everyone knows it's criminal."

"Where?"

"3. 7. 7. A. Check it out, Asa."

"You intend to parachute it into the penal code here?"

"Probably, after the Federal Congress decided to ignore the whole thing."

"Still, you interested in Noct, Aya?" Asa was being cheeky.

"One marriage to an ass in enough. Kyle was enough No more, unless I say otherwise. But you're still OK!"

"What, is this a challenge to me, the singlette of Boston?"

"…"

"You're on!" Asa responded with gusto.

So Aya booked two first-class tickets, return (she reasoned that Noct could easily refund her) to an undisclosed location, and pushed them up onto a helicopter to Lehigh Valley Airport, then onto a flight to Dulles, where armed escorts took them to another flight to LAX.

By then, they were looking like… the Aussie PM on a bad hair day. And their temperament was like the color of her hair. For being… pushed about.

And where was this flight going to?

"WHAT did you do?" Hope was in shock.

Author's Notes:

Virtue and Liberty. The Pennsylvania state motto. Or at least part of. The full one is "Virtue, Liberty and Independence".

That's a hell lotta of carbon emissions, IMO. But I didn't vote Greens! (Nor Republican!)

Cliff-hangers. Don't you love them?

Remember to read and review!


	5. Onwards, Newly Risen: chapter 5

**Breaking Bonds, Forming Bonds**

**By nlcaelum**

ooo

_Author's Dedications:_

_To all people in Australia: Thanks for showing the world that life goes on, even without a proper federal government in place. America, you know what to do now in November._

ooo

"_Wait, what is this!"_

"_A… GLASS DURIAN?"_

ooo

_**Chapter 5: Onwards**__**, (you) Newly Risen**_

ooo

__And the A380 landed with an impact of… zilch. Any flight with a number starting with SQ had to be this smooth. They didn't know the plane had ALREADY landed – until they heard the other passengers shuffling out of the plane.

_"So , this is the legendary SQ flight. Better than most US flights – but you hate getting off." Asa was thinking aloud._

"_Sure thing. This was something new – a SUITE in a commercial flight. A BED on a flight. A Queen size at it. This must be something." Noct mused, especially being from one of the more frugal nobility families – they didn't have a private jet, nor a helicopter – it was AYA's own. _

_"For a prince-governor, you sure are poor…" Asa snickered. "Nah, just stingy."_

"_Hey!"_

"_I'm kidding!"_

ooo

With the next connecting flight to God-knows-where not up until the next 24 hours (planning mess-ups caused them to fail at syncing their schedules properly). With two armed escorts following them, they made a beeline to the Airport Hotel.

ooo

"_Gosh, I'm shagged." Asa slumped on the bed._

"_I know. What was Aya thinking, really?" Noct was splayed on the other side of the bed._

"_She was just being silly." Asa mumbled._

Noct turned around to face Asa, and placed one hand on Asa's silky-smooth hair, and another went right down her lithe figure, sending tingly sensations down Asa.

"_Hey, stop it. We're not there yet." Asa protested._

Noct reluctantly complied. Asa embraced Noct and dozed off, right after Noct.

ooo

"_Isn't it time for breakfast I hate this schedule – 1:15 am flight landings really really get my goat." Noct grumbled a little._

"_Yeah. Let's do a room service." Asa picked up the phone._

ooo

Feeding each other, Asa and Noct were just practically looking into each other. Like as though they were looking into each other's souls.

Asa's green orbs met Noctis' blue, glass met ice. But both melted in passion.

ooo

"I wonder how they're doing." Aya mused in her office.

ooo

"Lightning!" Ashe exclaimed in fear.

"Hehe. I've managed to make everyone think that my greatest enemy is a lesbian, with a totally willing sister. What makes you think that I'm going to let you go?"

ooo

"I'm feeling that something's wrong." Serah rang up Squall Leonheart, the (new) governor of Alaska.

"Well, like what?" an extremely bored Squall mumbled back.

"You weren't there. My sis was so very excited to get Stell and Noct broke up. She was continuously putting down Stell and encouraging Noct to go look somewhere else. Like "There's many more fish in the sea", and the such."

"I see."

ooo

Asa tapped Noctis' shoulder. "You know, there's something I need to tell you."

ooo  


Author's Notes:

This chapter combines the mottos of a FORMER British colony and a current one. Specifically Singapore's and New South Wales'. Majulah Singapura [Bahasa for Onwards Singapore] and Newly Risen [, How Brightly You Shine]

Oh, yeah. If you notice, my chapters are relatively short, because that's how my colleagues like it, and because they provide more cliffhanging. Like Australia.

Again, remember to read and review!


	6. The Last Frontier: chapter 6

**Breaking Bonds, Forming Bonds**

**By nlcaelum**

ooo

_Author's Dedications:_

To my church year group. This is for you people!

ooo

If [one] practices homosexuality… their blood will be on their own heads.  
[Leviticus20:13, various versions]

ooo

_**Chapter 6: The Last Frontier**_

ooo

Found on the front of the New York Times:

_**The National Governors' Association in Shambles**_

Yesterday, the NGA met briefly in the City of Allentown, PA. The members of the association included the governors of the lower 48 states and the provinces and territories of the old Canada. The governors of the states of Alaska and Hawaii were not present at the meeting, boycotting the association of governors. Alaska accused the association as being "too liberal" and Hawaii is about to secede to join the Federal Union of Japan.

The meeting quickly descended into shambles as the governor of New Jersey is still missing, which the meeting was convened to discuss her impending marriage to the governor of New York, Notcis Lucis Caelum. The problem was that it turned into a complete mess as half the governors turned the convention into a sounding board for their views against homosexuality, including deputy governor of the state of Rhode Island, Clare Farron; her superior, Governor Hope Estheim, had no comment.

The association is unable to reach a resolution on the issue, and unable to convene further as conservative members, led by (honorably discharged) BG Cloud Strife from the National Guard and (honorably discharged) RAdm Clare Farron, the deputy governors of Massachusetts and Rhode Island respectively, have resolved to boycott the meeting until further notice, since the remaining members from less than a majority of all members.

ooo

Hope snickered. Like as if the NYT knew why he didn't reply. He knew something.

ooo

Stella was on a flight bound for Melbourne from LAX.  
She had realized that quite a bit ago, she was creating a massive scandal, though it wasn't her intent. She was just helping out.

ooo

Noctis sensed something wrong.  
Actually, he could do something about it right now, with the head of the Joint Chief of Staff on speed dial. He pressed a side button on his cellphone, in built into his Android.

"Hello?"  
"Yessir. Any commands to be relayed?"  
"Get ready for stealth attack."

ooo

The Hotel Pennsylvania, a grandiose hotel, which contrasted with the utilitarian Penn Central she had emerged from, "slave" in tow. Once an army personnel, always an army personnel.

ooo

"Where, sir Caelum?"  
"Well, somewhere about Penn."

The General Zephyr Juris never doubted Noctis. Not as if he were in a position to, but nevertheless the Governor was somebody never to doubt.

"Exactly?"  
"The Pennsylvania Hotel, I guess."  
"Who are we looking out for?"  
"Clare Farron."

And for the first time, doubt creeped in.

ooo

"Come now, my little slave," Clare Farron beckoned from inside the suite to Ashe in the doorway, who was fitted out in the most whorish way possible, as though she were a pole dancer. All she had on were a sports bra and highcut volleyball shorts, the kind made of spandex. It left Ashe feeling extremely exposed – and that coming from someone who was usually used to slightly reduced clothing.

"Yes master…."

"That's a good girl. Now come over here and let me feel you."

Compared to Clare, Ashe had silky smooth skin, that the result of royal treatment. Clare had grown up in the Harlem, so it was a different story. Now, a reversal happened. The sadist in Clare was always unleashed when she met girls like these. She had almost gotten Stell as well, if not for Serah…

But that was not her concern now.

She had Ashe now.

With that, she produced a leather collar out of seemingly nowhere, and while caressing Ashe's face, she placed the collar over Ashe, as a psychological step and a reminder to Ashe who she belonged to now.

It tightened about Ashe's neck, and she let out a little yelp. Clare was visibly pleased.

ooo

ooo

After that, Clare's mind wandered to what happened before.

It was at the annual party of the New York governor, the first after the conclusion of the war. At that time, Stell and Noct were not seen as a couple, nor was there any indication of such happening.

So Clare had drugged Stell's drink, much like she did to Ashe just yesterday. But Stell was merely given Rohypnol, which she promised would allow Stell to "relax" (the drink that is). Ashe, on the other hand, was given cocaine – and an extremely strong alcohol. The difference was that crack would mean indefinite dependence on Clare.

Stell was sexually tortured while unconscious, in Clare's cabin in upstate New York – but she managed to escape from her torture, where she was pinned down on the wooden floor, naked and bare, and crudely held down with barbed wire on her hands and legs, which were nailed down into the wood. She pulled herself out, bleeding profuslely in the process, and used Clare's motorboat to head back to the City, where she found a hotel to put up in, and met Serah.

ooo

There was a reason that Noctis as the governor of New York, re-enacted the Rockefeller-era drug laws, which he deemed "stupidly revoked by an incompetent governor a decade ago, to the harm of our state – now even Army officials can almost legally bring in small amounts of crack and the like."

Looks like he was proven right.

ooo

General Juris, with a USP45 in his hands – the wonders of concealed cover. Using a master card filched off the staff. Clare thought it was the cleaners, so she didn't pay any mind to it.

With Jon Stewart-esque "BOOMZ" action, General Juris shot the former Rear-Admiral in the head. And Ashe too.

"If [one] practices homosexuality… their blood will be on their own heads. Leviticus twenty-thirteen." General Juris recited. Two of Noctis' staff dragged the bodies off.

And one went: "Urps".

ooo

12 days later…

Noct and Stell embraced each other. Without a single word, they understood each other perfectly. It was a harrowing experience. They didn't need to say a word – it was always like that in politics. They just knew that their greatest political enemies, Clare and Ashe, were missing (and probably gone).

They were right in front of the Sydney Opera House, a romantic sight it was. And with that backdrop, they had some shots taken. Wedding shots.

With that, when everyone was looking, they locked their lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

ooo

The End

So, that's the end of this story. Anyways, this was pretty long in the making – 6 months planning! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it – and the sudden twist.

The Last Frontier – Alaska's old state motto, if I'm not mistaken.

Remember to read, review and keep it here!


End file.
